Movie Night
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: This is from an ask I saw on tumblr: "you're the only one who voted for my favorite movie on movie night so do you want to watch it in my room." Idk how but it turned into smut


**This is based off of an anonymous tumblr ask I saw while scrolling through Ereri/ Riren tags. It was: "you're the only one who voted for my favorite movie on movie night so do you want to watch it in my room"**

**One-shot! Here you go!**

**Also, I didn't intend for this to turn into smut, but my hand slipped and it did...FISH.**

Levi grunted as he took a seat at the end of one of the couch in the floor lounge. He was dragged here by Hange and Erwin, being promised a fun night. The first thing they did when they walked in was take a slip of paper with 5 movie titles, check off which one they wanted to see and then handed it to a guy who Levi thought resembled a horse. The guy was tallying the movies as the papers were handed to him. Levi was pissed since he noticed he was the only person who voted for his movie.

He was probably going to get stuck watching some stupid movie, three years at this school and they never watched any of the movies he voted for. He sighed and watched as a group of three freshman students walked in. He noticed them from the dorms. The blonde and brunette guys were roommates and the black haired girl lived across from them, and they were all friends. Levi always caught himself staring at the brunette when they were around campus, but they never spoke.

He watched as they went through the same process they did but they actually talked to the guy tallying. Well, the brunette seemed to be arguing with him. Levi was too far to hear what they were saying, but he did notice that the tally guy pointed in his direction, to which the brunette turned to look at him, grabbed a DVD case from the pile next to the horseface and stalked his way over to him.

Levi tried to seem like he hadn't been paying attention when the brunette approached him. He was looked at his nails, only looking up when he felt a shadow over him.

"May I help you?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"You're the only one who voted for my favorite movie on movie night," the brunette started, "so do you want to watch it in my room?" Levi could tell he was blushing.

"Sorry, I have to stay with my friends,"

"No he doesn't," Hange answered, "I know how much you LOVE that movie, go with him and watch it,"

Levi was about to come up with another excuse when the guy grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, "great!" Next thing Levi knew, he was being guided down the hall to this strangers dorm room. As soon as he opened the door, Levi quickly decided he was not taking a step inside, "nope. Come on," the room was disgusting, there was laundry and trash everywhere. Just disgusting. They were still holding hands so Levi pulled him further down the hall to his room, "if we're going to watch it, we'll watch it here,"

"Here?" the brunette asked, looking at Levi with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were closer now than before, Levi could see that they had subtle hints of blue in them.

"My room," he fumbled with his keys for a second, he didn't really want to let go of the strangers hand, it felt warm in his usually cold hand, and it's not like he seemed to mind either, "what's your name, anyway?" he asked.

"Eren, and I know you're Levi,"

"How did you know that?"

Levi could swear he saw Eren blush, "I was at the art show," Levi remembered back to the art show at the school he had entered a few weeks ago. He faintly remembered seeing Eren, "I really like your painting of the the rose garden,"

"Thanks, it's a real place, you know, my grandmother's garden in France," he wasn't too sure why he told him that_, just making conversation, I guess._ He unlocked the door and led Eren in.

"You're French?"

"Yeah, from my mom's side. Ok so do you want a bean bag?"

They were awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, still holding hands.

"Sure!" he sounded a little too excited and Levi smiled, he let go of his hand amd pulled out two bean bags from underneath his bed, sitting them in front of the tv, "won't your roommate get mad you have a stranger in your room?"

"I don't have a roommate, well I did, but he said I had OCD and requested to transfer rooms," Levi shrugged, better for him anyway.

"Wow! You're so lucky!"

"I guess," Levi said, it did get lonely sometimes, but Hange and Erwin were always around so it wasn't that bad. He watched Eren as he took the DVD and put it into the player before he took a seat on one of the bean bags.

"I can't believe more people didn't vote for this movie," Eren said.

"Me neither, I thought everyone would want to watch it," He opened one of his cupboards, "snacks?"

"Yes! What do you have?"

"A little of everything I guess,"

"Whatever you want is fine,"

Levi took the jar of Nutella, a couple spoons, and a couple family sized bags of chips. He opened his minifridge for the strawberries he had in there and placed everything in front of Eren. He heard a bag open as he used his blanket to cover the window so it could be darker.

Eren pressed play as soon as Levi sat down. They enjoyed the movie, sitting next to each other and feeling nostalgic.

"Man, I love this movie," Levi said once the movie was over.

"Well who doesn't?!"

"All those idiots down the hall watching Star Trek,"

"Star Trek is still a pretty good movie,"

"It's no Space Jam," Levi said, biting a chip and listened to Eren laugh.

"That's true," he chuckled again and there was a bit of awkward silence.

Levi cleared his throat, "we still have a lot of snacks left, do you want to watch another movie?"

"What movies do you have?"

Levi got up and walked over to where he had all his DVDs, "I have Lion King,"

"Too sad,"

"Monster's Inc.,"

"Watched it last night,"

"Boy in the Striped Pajamas,"

"Do you want me to cry?"

"Frozen?"

"Please, no,"

"Hercules?"

"Something not animated?"

Levi sighed, "all I have then are all the Harry Potter movies,"

"I've never seen Harry Potter,"

"What?" Levi turned around to look at him, trying to figure out if he was joking, "how have you never seen Harry Potter?"

Eren hugged the pillow Levi had thrown at him earlier even closer to his chest, "never got around to it?"

Levi looked at his watch, it was just before midnight on a Friday night, "Alright, we're marathoning this,"

"Really?" he couldn't tell if he sounded pleased or surprised, maybe a little of both.

Levi was already putting in the first movie, "do you have to go somewhere?"

"No,"

"Then yes,"

"Yay!"

They were watching Prisoner of Azkaban when Levi glanced over at Eren, he was a little peeved that he didn't react to Buckbeak, but his face soften when he noticed Eren was asleep. He turned off the movie and threw a blanket over Eren before crawling into his own bed and falling asleep.

He woke up to a very _not_ calm Dumbledore yelling at Harry, "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?!"

Levi yawned as he sat up, which made Eren pause the movie and turn around from his spot on the bean bag, "Good Morning, Sunshine!"

"Shut up," he yawned again, "have you been watching it without me?"

Eren nodded, "yeah, I hope you don't mind,"

Levi shook his head, "nah, its fine, so what do you think?"

"Is Harry going to win? I mean he's the main character. That's usually how movo

ies work, right?"

Levi smirked and shrugged, "I don't know," he didn't want to spoil it for Eren.

"Well if Harry doesn't win, I hope Cedric does, I like him, he's cute,"

"I wouldn't get too attached,"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he could see the fear spread through Eren's face, "does he die?!"

"I'm kidding, attach yourself all you want," Levi took his blanket with him to the bean bag and sat down. Eren played the movie and they watched the rest of it. Levi got a smack in the arm from a tear faced Eren when Cedric died.

"You asshole,"

"I told you not to get attached,"

"Then you said you were kidding,"

"Well I'm an asshole, remember?" he laughed at Eren's pouting face, he enjoyed talking to Eren, it was amusing. Levi especially liked how expressive he was, "oh come on, I'm sure there will be someone else to catch your interest," he saw Eren blush before he turned back to the movie. _Hmm..._

Levi moved closer to him, "Eren?"

"Yeah?" Eren turned to him and started blushing, their faces only a few inches away.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I-I-I," he stuttered, Levi smirked and adjusted himself, propping his elbows at the edge of the bean bag so he could move closer to Eren, his lips just barely brushing Eren's.

He looked directly into Eren's eyes as he spoke, "have I caught your attention, Eren?" they were so close, Levi could hear him swallow as he nodded ever so slightly, "you know, all you have to do is lean in and you'll be kissing me," he was only teasing, but he did enjoy the sudden pressure of Eren's lips on his. He let his eyes close as they kissed. He had wondered in passing what it would feel like to kiss Eren.

His lips were softer than he had originally thought they would be, but that only made Levi want to bite and suck them more, which elicited cute little moans from Eren. Eren, who had moved closer to Levi and had one hand on the back of his neck, holding him close.

Levi barely registered that Eren was moving until he felt a weight on his thighs and realized Eren was now straddling him. He allowed himself to lay back as much as the bean bag would allow and liked how Eren was pressing as much of his body as he could against his.

He felt Eren's tongue graze over his lip, but he refused to give in in this way, so instead he trailed his hands from where they sat on Eren's thighs to Eren's ass and slowly stroked it. Eren moaned so Levi squeezed his ass, hard, which turned Eren's moan into a gasp. Levi took advantage and slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth and kept squeezing his ass. That had been something he wanted to do since he first saw Eren's ass. It was everything Levi had expected and more.

Levi could feel Eren's erection against his stomach, and he couldn't deny his own under Eren. He didn't want this to stop, but he knew he had to. He turned his head to the side, both to breathe and to speak, "Eren, we need to stop,"

Eren, who had been kissing along his jaw sat up and pouted, "why?"

Levi bit his lip at the pout before he spoke, "because if we don't stop now, it's going to lead into to more," he rolled his hips a little, so emphasize his point, but it only served in turned him on since his dick rubbed against Eren's ass.

Eren was still pouting, "but I want more,"

"Really?" Levi could feel himself getting more excited.

Eren leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I've wanted this since the first time I saw you. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk this room," the words sent shivers down Levi's spine and he turned his face to capture Eren's lips in his own. This kiss much hungrier than the other one, at some point, Levi heard Eren growl, or it could have been him, he wasn't even sure anymore. Eren had began to roll his hips against his cock, making him painfully hard.

Levi couldn't take it anymore he started trailing Eren's shirt up his body, they parted lips to remove his shirt, then his own. Eren's hands moved to undo Levi's jeans, he now realized he didn't bother to change before bed.

"Eager, Eren?" he teased, nibbling at Eren's ear.

"God, yes," he finally worked open Levi's jeans and Levi held him close as he moved them to the floor so Eren was under him. Pure lust was written all over Eren's face and it turned on Levi even more.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Eren?" he asked, never looking away from his eyes as he undid Eren's jeans, Eren nodded, "how much?"

"I want you so bad it hurts," Eren whimpered, Levi growled at his words and began to kiss at Eren's neck, he sucked and licked and fed off the noises escaping Eren's lips, "Levi, please," he begged.

Levi pulled back, "turn around," he sat back and watched as Eren eagerly took off his jeans and underwear before turning around. He walked over to his desk and pulled out the bottle of lube, a condom, and a box of tissues. Eren's upper body was on the bean bag as he held it close to his chest, his ass up in the air waiting for Levi. The sight alone could have pushed Levi over the edge. He made his way behind Eren and knelt down, glancing at his twitching, pink, hole. It took everything he had to not ram himself into Eren now, but he knew he had to prepare him.

He rubbed some lube over his fingers and slowly inserted one into Eren and moved it in and out, "relax, Eren," Eren's only response was a nod against the bean bag. He eventually relaxed enough for Levi to insert a second finger. Levi made scissoring motions and it wasn't long before Eren was pushing back against his fingers.

"More," he whimpered, Levi inserted a third finger and Eren moaned. After a couple more minutes of this, Eren spoke again, "I'm ready,"

Levi withdrew his fingers and pulled his jeans all the way down and pulled out his rather neglected cock, opening the condom wrapper and sliding it up his length. He poured some lube on it and rubbed it around, moaning at the contact. He stopped when Eren moaned his name and pressed the tip of his dick at his hole, but didn't press it, he loved teasing Eren.

"Levi, ple-ngh," Levi interrupted him by finally pushing all the way in with one thrust. It wasn't seconds after that Eren was begging him to move.

He started out slow but Eren's moans and groans were turning him on and it wasn't long before he was pounding into him. Eren was a withering mess under him, "harder," Levi complied, he pulled out so only his tip was in and he pushed in, hard and fast, "oh god! Right there,"

Levi mentally patted himself on the back for finding Eren's prostate. He angled his thrusts so he would hit it every time, gripping harder on Eren's hips, knowing he was most likely leaving bruises.

"I'm goi-ngh to c-c-come," Eren moaned

"Fuck, me too," Levi leaned forward and started stroking Eren's cock with his hand. A few strokes later, Levi felt Eren convulse under him as he came. He squeezed around Levi and it pushed him over the edge. He came hard into Eren with a final thrust and moaned loudly. No doubt alerting anyone walking by what they just finished doing.

He pulled the condom off and tied the end before tossing it into his trashcan, he used some tissues to clean himself before throwing them in the trashcan before grabbing more.

"Eren?" he called. Eren hummed from where he was, which was still sprawled over the bean bag, "you need to clean yourself," Eren groaned, "turn around and I'll do it," Eren did as he was told and Levi chuckled at him, he looked exhausted and spent. He cleaned his stomach and then grabbed two pairs of shorts and tossed one to Eren. They put them on, but then Eren pulled the blanket over him and curled up into it, _fucking cute._

"Come on," Levi grabbed Eren's hand and started to pull him up.

"Are you kicking me out?" Eren asked him sleepily.

Levi chuckled again and shook his head, "let's lay down on my bed, I'm sleepy,"

Eren nodded and let Levi lead him to his bed. Levi wrapped his arm around Eren, who in turn cuddled into him and was asleep in seconds.

Levi was just falling asleep when someone knocked on the door, he thought about not opening it but Erwin called through the door saying it was an emergency. Eren groaned when Levi sat up but threw the blanket over himself.

Levi threw the door open to find Hange, Erwin and Eren's two friends, "what the fuck do you want?!"

"I told you they were going to fuck!" Hange said proudly, holding her hand out towards Erwin who pulled out his wallet and put a $20 in her palm.

The dark haired girl was leering at Levi while the blond called to Eren.

"Levi, close the door," Eren mumbled.

"Fuck off," Levi said before closing the door and making his way back to the bed. Eren pulling him under the blanket, kissing him and falling asleep again.

Levi kissed his forehead and took a moment to take in his scent, it was intoxicating and filled his senses as he drifted off.

**I suck at ending stories, but they're so cute omg**


End file.
